


Balthaline is a legitimate ship

by Bagelpocolypse



Category: Bagel, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagelpocolypse/pseuds/Bagelpocolypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthabagel really ♥s Bageline</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balthaline is a legitimate ship

Ownce upom a time, bageling dion wa swaggin around n singin "my bagl will go on" when she saw balthaBagel sittin with his pal garth bagel.

"halo bageline i rly ♥ ur music u r pretty kewl and u r also good sing"  garth bagel saif kissin her booty as always. 

"no" said balthabagel an he kiked garth in rhe shin. "I donut agrre" but secrelty he wss jist jelly. knly he kiss bageline booty.

bageline started laughin at balthazer "I ♥ u v much baegl n ik u do 2" she went too hug hi

balth friwned. "y is dis ratchet ho huggin me" he cheered  
he was cecretly smelllin her fab hair. 

"staph smelling me fab hair" she shook her begil head at him.

he cud noot handle teh love he felt 4 her any longer "u r sew bootyfull" he whispered in her ear, hopin she would kiss him bak.

she leand in close 2 him

tis is it. u r gonna kiss bageline

"ikr" she responded n pulled back

bathazae was hurt butt he would not show it

"2 bad u r bad singer thet rly blows" he trid to insult her

"cool beans" she sed to hm n then sh turn to garth "nd ii will alweys luv u" she sing softly. 

"okay said garth

"ouch" sad balthizarr and ran away

he find a dramatic hill 2 sit on and crei. he sat ther fr 2 whole seconds till bageline run up to him and sit beside him.

"u no I heart u balthy" she flirt pattin his bagel shouldr

"then y u do dis 2 me bagelune. it hutr." 

"it isa test" she sai "u r me bahel, my only bagel, u make me happy wehn skais r dark n gloomy" she sang ti him nkw

"that is nut rigjt. stoo that awful singin now. wath was ur test u poophead"

bageline looked deep inta his bagle eyes "i need to hear u say it back" 

there was a lung ailence and bageline smile at her beloved

"i h8 u" bathazae sdai "but i ♥ u" he finished

"i ♥ u 2" bagleen sadi and tey kissed n rode off int the sunset bcvthis is a fanfic.

THE END


End file.
